The Girl of My Dreams
by Ogio Ecchibana
Summary: This story is about a teenage boy named Ogio. One day he goes to sleep but for some reason the dream feels real and he meets a beautiful girl. you need to read the rest to find out more will come soon I am thinking of making 5 chapters to start but I might wright more in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The dream

"Ogio!" his mom yelled, "You need to go to sleep". Ogio said

"ok fine but at least let me stay up for a little while longer". His mom then replied "ok that's fine but you need to get some sleep for school tomorrow". Ogio then stayed up for a little while and eventually wanted to go to sleep. So he put everything away and shut all the lights off and jumped into his bed and went to sleep.

Later that night he kept having weird dreams and kept waking up so he couldn't fall asleep. But then he gave it one last shot and finally he fell asleep. But for some reason that dream felt weird to him like if it was almost real. So he decided to pinch himself to see if the dream was real or not but as he was about to pinch himself a girl asked "What are you doing?" The girl curiously trying to figure why he would pinch himself.

Ogio stopped and asked the girl "Why do you want to know what I am doing?"

Then girl replied "Why would you pinch yourself?"

Then Ogio said "To know if I'm dreaming or not, If it hurts I'm not dreaming, but if It doesn't I am dreaming." "Ohh," the girl said, "but why would you be dreaming you're awake right now aren't you?"

Ogio said "No how could I be awake if I just went to sleep?" The girl leaned over and pinched him. And he yelled "Ouch why would you do that !" The girl said "To see if you're dreaming or not, and I guess you're not dreaming because you felt it didn't you?" Ogio looked at the girl stunned to have felt the pain the pinch had inflicted upon him.

And he asked the girl "What is your name?" and she said "Ok I'll tell you but first tell me your name." He said "My name is Ogio." She said "That's a cool name mine is Abb..." Suddenly Ogio felt weird and he could hear the faint sound of an alarm clock. She asked "What's wrong Ogio?". Then he said "I think I'm waking up.". And the girl yelled "If you were dreaming make sure you will dream of me again." The world then faded out.

And suddenly Ogio was back in his bed again and he could still feel the pain the from when the girl pinched him. Then Ogio was amazed that the pinch mark was still there and he still wondered if the dream was real or fake, and he looked at the mark and said "It was definitely real." so then he got ready and went to school.

All day when Ogio was at school he wondered why did he have that dream. Later that day at lunch he told his friends about this dream he had last night. They all said he was crazy, so he lifted up his shirt to show the mark but the mark was gone.

Once got home he went to his room and wrote down everything he still remembered about his dream, including the girl. She was: smart, beautiful, kind, had a pink shirt, really short, about 4'8" in height, black short hair, beautiful soft voice, and a sweet laugh. And she wanted him to dream of her again. But he couldn't remember her name. As hard as he tried to remember her name but he just couldn't for some reason. How couldn't he not remember her name, it was so confusing. But eventually he gave up on trying to figure out her name, and decided to play some video games to pass the time. But even then he still had a long time till he had to go to sleep so he decided to text his friends for a while. And like always they eventually ignored him so he went to go watch some anime until he had to go to sleep.

Once it was time to go to sleep he read his list he made earlier to make sure he was ready. So

he shut all the lights off and jumped into his bed and went to sleep. And like a hungry bird he found the worm. Once he got there he went in search of the girl from last nights dream. He searched high and low but couldn't find her but then...

Author note: I know this is short but this is my first story in a while I know the hate I will get but I will try to make it better. Please in the reviews comment on things I should change and fix Thnx for reading -Ogio


	2. Chapter 2

C2 The Girl of My Dreams

Book I: The Girl of My Dreams

Chapter 2: The move  
 **Hey guys sorry about the long wait we didn't think we were going to continue but we are just so bored we decided to continue the story at 1:30 a.m in the morning right before we had to go to sleep for school yay. Warning this chapter contains a lemon so if you don't want to read that part just skip it and continue. Also I edited the story line a little bit so I hope I didn't screw anything up. If I did please tell me what I should fix other than that I hope you enjoy TNX.**

He started to feel different like he was out of place. He could recall memories that weren't his and most of them involved the girl from his dream. Why is this happening why is it all about the girl. The girl he knows nothing about, not even her name or why she is so important. Then everything went pitch black and he could feel himself falling.

As he looked down he could see 4 blinking lights and a big white circle. As he fell closer to the circle he started to yell and right as he hit the circle he woke up and had the feeling he fell into his bed. Which scared him to hell, But still he could still recall the memories he felt in his dream but how is that possible.

 _ **Time Skip**_ **  
**  
A few days after Ogio's freaky dream he found out that he was going to be moving by himself to another city so he could get a better education. A week later he finally moves into his new house. It's neither a big nor a small house it's just a normal average size house. Sure it's a little too big for just one person but it's still perfect.

As he unloads the final box into his new home he wonders if he will like it there or not. And how he would make new friends. All of his stuff is still packed messily into almost all his moving boxes except for his futon and a laptop computer. He looks at the clock and it's already 9:36 PM and he is really tired from moving the boxes into the house all day and heads off to sleep.

That night he had a dream for some reason that dream felt weird to him like if it was another almost real dream. And out of nowhere someone taped on his shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise it was the same girl from his dream a few weeks ago. And instantly a flood of random memories of this girl came to him but they never had sound in them only silent empty memories. Like ones that had been forgotten by someone.

"Nice to see you again it's been what almost 3 weeks since I last saw you here." the girl said. "Yeah I know it's been awhile but I need to ask you something." The girl smiled and said "What do you want to know?". As he was thinking of a question to ask he started to get nervous. "Ok" he said, "First of all I never got to know your name, could you please tell me so I can remember it." "Ok sure my name, well it's," the girl started to blush,"i-it's Abbey." "Abbey huh, that's a pretty name." "You really think so?" Abbey said as she looked down at the ground to embarrassed to look at him directly."Yes it's absolutely beautiful". Her eyes then widened and started to sparkle as looked up at him "Wow nobody had ever said that to me before".

 **First person mode activated**

Right as she said that I Had the same feeling i had once before when I met this girl and the next thing i knew. I was at home in my bed with my loud annoying alarm clock blaring into my damn ear telling me to wake up for school. As I got up I shut off my annoying alarm clock then went and took a shower. When I was in the shower I could hear these random voices in my head calling my name which in turn scared the living hell out of me. But once I was done and got out of the shower the voices stopped I don't know why but they just stopped.

 **Time skip school**

Today was my first day at my new school. as I walked to my first class I accidentally bumped into a girl walking around the corner. I sheepishly squeaked out a "sorry" and reached out to help her up when I noticed that she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. I pushed that thought aside for later and finished helping her up. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you, are you ok?" right after I asked she gave me a weird confused look then ran off without saying a word.

 **Author note: I know this is short but we got a lot more done so please in the reviews comment on things we should fix Tnx for reading -Ogio and Kuro**


End file.
